


The SuperWhoLock RoadTrip

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Superwholock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: A small snippet for you to imagine what a SuperWhoLock roadtrip would be like.





	The SuperWhoLock RoadTrip

No one knew why in the world The Winchesters, Doctor Who and Sherlock would even attempt to even work a case together. But somehow, the Winchesters, the Doctor, Sherlock, and John Watson were all seated in Dean’s 67 Chev Impala, Baby, heading across the state of Lebanon Kansas, to Atlanta.

Of course, the trip was going to take numerous hours, a max of 16 hours, this was going to be their longest drive in History. It was about an hour into the trip, Dean already had music blasting through the speakers.

“IT’S THE EYE OF THE TIGER!” Dean shouted/sang out in time with the music.

Sherlock had gone crazy by now, not only from the music, but at Dean’s reckless driving as well. Sherlock had had just about now, reaching over John, who was trying to restrain him as Sherlock launches at Dean, Dean just keeps belting out the lyrics to Eye of The Tiger. John had to do everything in his power to restrain Sherlock from completely losing his mind and patience with Dean.

“Will you turn that ridiculous sounding music off???” Sherlock's British accent thundered through the Impala.

Dean just ignored him and kept singing.

Sam, however was so pissed at this whole idea of the trip, he didn’t even want to involve everyone to begin with, and have no idea how it occurred to begin with, but now that he was in the car with everyone, he was leaning on his fisted hand, leant up on the window just staring out the window, praying to god or whoever was listening, that this damn road trip would hopefully be over soon.

John had started yelling at Sherlock, and Dean’s yelling of song lyrics, was driving Sam crazy, so he just tried to ignore what was happening.

However, Cas and The Doctor, seemed to not even be bothered even the tiniest bit. Cas sat on the roof of the Impala with the Doctor on the sill of the window, staring at Cas in admiration as Cas and him talked and talked, Cas talked about heaven while the Doctor talked about the universe and the time lord way of life, Cas enjoyed it all, ignoring what was happening in the car, probably a good thing. This was probably going to be a long road trip…

The End


End file.
